


Растение для Змия

by feldkommandant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Pre-First Scene, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldkommandant/pseuds/feldkommandant
Summary: Он, будучи ангелом, считал себя ответственным за то, чтобы заботиться о жителях Эдема. Без исключений.
Kudos: 2





	Растение для Змия

Как-то, давным-давно, сидел под деревом ангел. Он сидел там, скрестив ноги, с закрытыми глазами. 

Птицы пели - и ангел благословил их. Солнце сияло - и ангел благословил его. Вода журчала - и ангел благословил даже воду. 

Он был так занят благословляя всё, что едва не пропустил мимо ушей чьё-то хныканье. Ангел встал, чтобы выяснить. Там, между кустами, лежал змий. Змий свернулся кольцами, и его чёрная чешуя сверкала. Ангел, чьё имя было Азирафаэль, сел на корточки. 

\- С чего бы тебе быть в печали? - вежливо спросил он. 

Змий взглянул на него. У него были золотистые глаза. 

\- Я ищу кое-что, - ответил гад не моргая. - Растение. 

\- Боже мой! Это не должно быть сложно. - кивнул ангел. - Эдем полон растений. 

Змий, которого звали Кроули, медленно разматывался. - Конечно, я говорю об особом растении. - он начал поднимать голову. 

Азирафаэль заметил, что живот змия был покрыт красными чешуйками. 

\- “Очаровательное создание”, - подумал он, любуясь змеем.

\- Я помогу тебе найти его. 

Заботиться о всех божьих тварях была его миссия как ангела. Кроме того, он не захотел смотреть как змий мучится. 

Змий щелкнул языком. Потом он кивнул.

Сказано - сделано. Ангел, не теряя времени, рыскал по саду. Он посмотрел налево и не увидел ничего особенного. Справа было тоже самое. С отчаянием он осознал, что совсем не знает, что ищет. С его точки зрения, всё в Эдеме особенное. Каждый куст и цветок, без исключений. 

Как змеи видят мир? 

В итоге, Азирафаэль выбрал растение с элегантными листьями которые свисали вуалью. Гордясь своей находкой, он вернулся к кусту, где ждал змий. Но к его ужасу, змий покачал головой. 

\- Это не то, что я ищу, - вздохнул он. 

И удручённый, ангел вернулся к поиску. Каждый раз он представлял свою новейшую находку, змий качал головой. Ни цветы с пышными лепестками ни деликатные папоротники - ничего не нравилось змию. 

Вздохнув, Азирафаэль сел в тени какого-то дерева подперев подбородок руками. Как же делать? 

Положив на траву, он почувствовал, что его ладони чего-то коснулись. Он повернул голову. Там лежали яблоки, спелые и только что упавшие. Будучи ангелом, ему не нужно было есть. Однако это не значит, что он не мог наслаждаться едой. 

Откусывая яблоко, Азирафаэль начал напевать себе под нос. 

\- Возможно, яблоко от дерева знания помогло бы мне. - пошутил он. 

Он очень хотел помочь змее, но блуждая по саду и не зная, что он ищет, он вряд-ли кому-то поможет. По-другому и не бывает: Он должен вернуться и запросить дополнительную информацию. Даже если бы змий не смог ничего уточнить, они бы что-нибудь придумали вместе. 

Довольный своим решением, Азирафаэль схватил ещё одно яблоко, чтобы съесть по дороге. Также он хотел чем-нибудь занять руки. Откровенно говоря, возвращение с пустыми руками заставило его нервничать. 

Как только Азирафаэль разглядел фигуру змия, он хотел извиниться, но змий опередил его. Во время отсутствия Азирафаэля, змий спрятался на дереве, с ветви которого он теперь спускался. Он был… гигантского размера. Необъятный. Свернувшийся кольцами, он не казался таким большим. Ангел был в восторге от рептилии, и слова застряли у него в горле. 

\- Что это у тебя? - спросил змий. Его глаза искрились любопытством. 

Азирафаэль нахмурился, поднося яблоко. - Это? Это называется фрукт. Точнее, яблоко, в данном случае. 

Неужели змии наслаждают фруктами? Это возможно? 

\- Яблоко. - повторил змий. - Понятно. Полагаю, мне следует тебя поблагодарить, …? - змий многозначительно замолчал. 

\- О! Азирафаэль! - ангел подсказал. 

\- Ладно, Азирафаэль. 

Ангел мог бы поклясться, что гад сказал это с ухмылкой. Но змии не умеют ухмыляться. Тихо и изящно, рептилия исчезла в кустах словно чёрный призрак, а Азирафаэль осознал, что даже имени змия не спросил. 

Зловещий грохот раздался с небес. 

Ангел посмотрел вверх. Небо стемнело. «Раньше подобное никогда не случалось», подумал он и откусил яблоко. 

Наверняка не о чём беспокоиться.


End file.
